You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by Pam Marks
Summary: Will Adam ever get Tanya?


**Disclaimer:** The power rangers and such belong to the all-knowing Saban I have and will have nothing to do with them.   
**Authors Note:**I was bored and decided to write a REAL stand alone I know I haven't had much luck in the stand alone department, they all turn into series but I swear this one won't. The song in this story is "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This" by Toby Keith.   


> > > > > > **You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This**   
** By: Pam Marks**

  
Adam sighed as he packed his gear in to his black duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder. Another practice with Tanya had gone really well and she was starting to make good progress with her karate, so why was he so unhappy? That was a stupid question he knew that the day was coming when she wouldn't need him to help her train any more. He dreaded that day with all his heart. He loved training with her, he loved the talks and the quality time they had together, which with being a power ranger spear time didn't come often.   
Adam's shoulders sagged as he saw Tanya walked with Shawn down the path spurting off how much fun she had just had with her friend Adam on there way to the youth center. Oh how he wished he could be Shawn. He envied Shawn; he had Tanya. Adam tried to perk up a little as he walked in to the youth center. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the poster Kat was putting up. Another dance was coming on Friday and that meant that Tanya would be all over Shawn and Adam would be miserable. Oh why couldn't he have just told Tanya how he felt when he had a chance? Adam rubbed his forehead as he slugged past Kat and into the locker room.   


> > > > > > _I got a funny feeling_   
_The moment that your lips touched mine_   
_Something shot right through me_   
_My heart skipped a beat in time_   
_There's a different feel about you tonight_   
_It's got me thinking lots of crazy things_   
_I even think I saw a flash of light_   
_It felt like electricity_

  
Adam sighed as he sat down at a table in the youth center and waited for Tanya to show up. He smiled sadly as he watched Tommy and Kat dance so in love with each other, or so he thought. Some times he wondered how much Tommy really loved Kat, but it wasn't his place to ask. He cringed as Shawn entered the dance with his new leading lady, he still couldn't believe that Shawn had did that to Tanya and over a stupid thing like baseball. He wanted to deck him or yell at him either one. How could he let a gem like Tanya get away so easily? How could he replace her with the piece of trash that he was with? Adam would never do that to Tanya, he loved her too much. 'Oh well now maybe I can finally tell her how I feel.' Adam thought a smile lighting his shy features.   
Adam's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Tanya enter the dance. She looked like a picture. Her hair was pulled back in butterfly pins; she wore a shot black mini skirt, a yellow button up blouse, and knee high black boats. She had on face glitter making her shine, just like the angel that had been in Adam's dreams so many night before.   


> > > > > > _You shouldn't kiss me like this_   
_In less you mean it like that_   
_'Cuz I'll just close my eyes_   
_And I won't know where I'm at_   
_We'll get lost on this dance floor_   
_Spinning around and around and around and around_   
_They're all watching us now_   
_They think we're falling in love_   
_They'd never believe we're just friends_   
_When you kiss me like this_   
_I think you mean it like that_   
_If you do baby kiss me again_

  
When Tanya was right in front of Adam no words were exchanged between the two; they didn't need words. Adam slowly took Tanya's hand and led her to the dance floor. As a slow song started, Adam pulled her close and smiled as Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to move together and it was as through they were old pros at dancing with each other. Adam could feel everyone's eyes on them but he didn't care all that mattered was Tanya. Adam shuddered as Tanya rested her head on his shoulder and wondered why this felt so right?   


> > > > > > _Everybody swears we'd make the perfect pair_   
_But dancing is as far as it goes_   
_Girl you never moved me_   
_Quiet the way you moved me tonight_   
_I just wanted you to know_

  
As the song faded Adam caught his breath as he looked into Tanya's eyes, there was something there he couldn't identify. As she smiled Adam felt his heart turn into mush, and he knew that she was the one that he was meant to be with forever. Tanya's eyes sparkled as they leaned closer to each other as there lips met in a tender kiss Adam felt a bolt shoot through his veins. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. H felt like he could conquer the world or climb a mountain. The whole world faded to black and all that he knew was Tanya. He felt his blood boil and his body temperature rise as he pulled Tanya closer. His heart leapt into his throat as he felt her respond whole-heartedly.   


> > > > > > _You shouldn't kiss me like this_   
_In less you mean it like that_   
_'Cuz I'll just close my eyes_   
_And I won't know where I'm at_   
_We'll get lost on this dance floor_   
_Spinning around and around and around and around_   
_They're all watching us now_   
_They think we're falling in love_   
_They'd never believe we're just friends_   
_When you kiss me like this_   
_I think you mean it like that_   
_If you do baby kiss me again_

  
As they broke a part Adam chuckled as Tanya said breathlessly "What took you so long?"   
"Stupidity. I love you Tanya, since the first time I saw you I have loved you. I didn't say any thing because I was scared that you would not like me. I haven't had that much luck in the women department, and I was hoping if you wanted to that is would you consider going steady with me?"   
Adam watched closely as Tanya lit up and through her arms around his neck "Oh of course I will."   
Adam let out a sigh of relief and hugged Tanya tight. As there lips met a faint beeping sound assaulted his ears. Suddenly Adam was inclosed in darkness and Tanya disappered. Adam abruptly set up in his bed at home. Groaning he slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock and took refuge under his covers. 'I'm staying home!' He grumpedly thought to himself as he tried in vain to get back to sleep.   


> > > > > > > _Kiss me again_


End file.
